


Memebot™

by kirishima_headquarters



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Chatlogs, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, also keep in mind minors can consent to minors, and theres an emo squad, chat fic, first fic and its a group chat fic, rated mature because theyre teenagers and what teenager doesnt talk about sex, tokoyami is emo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishima_headquarters/pseuds/kirishima_headquarters
Summary: bakagou:  what the fuck is this and how do you have my skype





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first bnha fic and it's a group chat fic. because i'm lame.  
> I know everyones a bit ooc, ive only been watching bnha for a month or so. also this takes place in the dorms but ill try to keep manga spoilers out of this

_4:24PM_

**Pikachu** added **Sparkly** , **ALIEN QUEEN** , **Frop** , **Tenya Iida** , **Gravity Hoe** , **Tails** , **hair model 101** , **animal boi** , **Sugar Rush** , **Tentecool** , **Headphones** , **tape** , **EdgeLord** , **Katy Perry** , **Covfefe** , **bakagou** , **sinnamon roll** , **Grape** , **C R E A T I V I T Y**

 **Pikachu** has renamed this conversation to "Memebot™"

 **Pikachu** has changed the conversation picture

 **bakagou:**   what the fuck is this and how do you have my skype

 **hair model 101:** I gave it to him?

 **bakagou:**   bitch

 **Gravity Hoe:** Calm down your gay, what's this?

 **bakagou:**   biTCH

 **Pikachu:**   I got bored

 **Pikachu:** \+ Sero and I were talking about a group chat for the class

 **Covfefe:**   OH THIS LOOKS COOL

 **Tenya Iida:**   Is this truly necessary though? We could just walk down the hallway and talk face to face.

 **EdgeLord:**   I prefer this interface.

 **ALIEN QUEEN:** Of course you do

 **Katy Perry:**   Okay. Who changed my Skype name.

 **tape:**   wouldnt have been me im stuck in my room

 **Headphones:** wait why are you stuck in your room

 **tape:**   i fucking know toru is right outside my door

 **Covfefe:** Pssh I don't know what you're on about

 **Tails:**   I can literally see your shadow outside his door

 **ALIEN QUEEN:** Wait, shadow?

 **ALIEN QUEEN:** TORU ARE YOU NAKED

 **Covfefe:**   PSSH WHAT THATS GROSS WHO WOULD WANT TO WALK AROUND NAKED

 **Grape:**   she's naked?

 **hair model 101**  removed **Grape** from this conversation

 **C R E A T I V I T Y:**   Thank God.

 **Katy Perry:**   Seriously, who changed my Skype name.

 **bakagou:**   if i said it was me would you fight me

 **Katy Perry:** No.

 **bakagou:**   it wasnt me

 **hair model 101:** You were willing to take the blame if he fought you

 **bakagou:**   shut up shitty hair

 **hair model 101:** Oh come on you know you love my hair

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:** Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:** Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**  Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:** do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **bakagou:**   do not

 **Gravity Hoe:**   STOP

 **hair model 101:**   Do too

 **hair model 101:** Oh sorry

 **Tails:** I managed to drag Toru back to her room in the time it took for you two to do that

 **Covfefe:** HE'S LEANING ON THE DOOR SOMEONE SAVE ME

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   IM ON MY WAY BABY

 **tape:** wow mineta would love to be here right now

 **Headphones:**   this is lame

 **Tenya Iida:**   I agree! We should be studying!

 **Gravity Hoe:**   Iida we don't have any tests coming up

 **Tenya Iida:**   We have a test with Present Mic tomorrow!

 **Tenya Iida:**   And Uraraka, I heavily advise that you change your Skype name.

 **Frop:**   let her have whatever name she wants

 **Gravity Hoe:**   :0c

 **tape:**   bitch thats my face

 **Pikachu:**   No your face is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Headphones:**   Oh god

 **Covfefe:**   OH GOD

 **Sugar Rush:**   i...was baking...what did i walk in on

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   WHAT DID YOU BAKE CAN I HAVE SOME

 **Sugar Rush:**   NO

 **Pikachu:**  Let's change the subject, has anyone noticed Kirishima's lovely ass recently?

 **hair model 101:** Uh

 **Frop:** well it is a nice ass

 **Tails:** Yeah I can't say it isn't lovely

 **hair model 101:** UH

 **Katy Perry:**   Why are we talking about Kirishima's ass?

 **bakagou:**   because its better than yours

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   SHOTS FIRED

 **Gravity Hoe:** That was awful

 **tape:**   who can disagree tho

 **tape:**   kirishimas ass is great

 **hair model 101:** _UH_

 **Headphones:** Who wants to bet Bakugou will eat it

 **ALIEN QUEEN:** Y'see thats a bet i can't lose

 **bakagou:**   you can very fuckin easily lose that bet

 **bakagou:**   im not going to eat shitty hairs ass

 **hair model 101:**   I don't think I'd even let him near my ass??

 **Tentecool:**   thats not what i heard last night

 **C R E A T I V I T Y:**   Wait what

 **Covfefe:** WHAT

 **bakagou:** ex fucking scuse me bitch

 **Tentecool:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **hair model 101:**   Shoji quit lying you know I was just lifting weights last night

 **Tentecool:**   didnt sound like that

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   What did it sound like? :0c

 **Tentecool:** sounded like kirishima

 **hair model 101:** No

 **Tentecool:**   on

 **hair model 101:**   Don't you dare

 **Tentecool:**   some

 **hair model 101:**   I'll rip off your arms

 **Tentecool:**    _dick_

 **hair model 101:**   ThATS IT

 **bakagou:**   oh there he goes

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

 **Tenya Iida:**   Kirishima, go back to your dorm this instant!

 **bakagou:**   he left his phone in his room he aint listenin to your shit

 **Tenya Iida:**   And Bakugou, watch your language!

 **bakagou:**   i dont give a _fuck_

 **Tenya Iida** removed **bakagou** from the conversation

 **Pikachu:**   Noooo

 **Pikachu** added **bakagou**

 **Pikachu:**   Be nice

 **bakagou:**   bitch

 **animal boi:**   can someone please tell kirishima to stop fighting shouji? im trying to feed my rabbit,,

 **Covfefe:**   time to scare some pussies

 **EdgeLord:**   May I help.

 **Covfefe:**   of course!

 **Covfefe:**   meet me outside shoujis room

 **EdgeLord:**   On it.

 **Tenya Iida:**   Go back to your rooms this instant!

 **bakagou:**   they dont have their phones from what i can see

 **Gravity Hoe:**   Bakugou are you spying on them

 **bakagou:**   no they know im here

 **bakagou:**   they asked me if i wanted to help

 **bakagou:**   i said no

 **Tenya Iida:**   Good!

 **bakagou:**   because i cant blow up the dorm again

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   Blow up the dorm again!!

 **bakagou:**   aizawa said hell expel me if i do it again

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   Oh never mind then

 **Katy Perry:**   I dare you to blow up the dorm again.

 **bakagou:**   youre on bitch

 **Tenya Iida:**   Bakugou, no!

 **Gravity Hoe:**   Guys, Deku and I are going to watch a movie tonight, does anyone want to join us?

 **bakagou:**   maybe

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   Oh my god is Bakugou going to be willingly social?

 **bakagou:**   no

 **bakagou:**   it depends on kirishima

 **Headphones:**   who just screamed

 **bakagou:**   and what movie

 **Katy Perry:**   That was a feminine scream.

 **Frop:**   Was that Kirishima?

 **bakagou:**   yeah

 **bakagou:**   now i have to fucking comfort him ugh

 **Pikachu:**   G a y

 **EdgeLord:**   Excuse you Miss Gravity Hoe but the living area is reserved for the edges of the class tonight.

 **Gravity Hoe:**   What?

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   The """"edges""""???

 **EdgeLord:**   Yes. We will be blasting music and no one will sleep.

 **animal boi:**   sorry tokoyami but could you maybe keep it down for my rabbit,,?

 **EdgeLord:**   I'll ask Momo to sound proof your room, okay?

 **animal boi:**   yes, thank (´ ∀ ` *)

 **C R E A T I V I T Y:**   Koda, I'll be over in a few minutes, okay?

 **animal boi:**   okay, thank (*´▽`*)

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  So pure

 **EdgeLord:**   So, the edges will be taking over the common room from 8PM onwards. No one will sleep.

 **Tenya Iida:**   You should be in bed by 10!

 **tape:**   bitch no

 **Gravity Hoe:**   Wait, Sero you're an edge of the dorm????

 **tape:**   no i was just disagreeing

 **Pikachu:**   Don't deny it

 **EdgeLord:**   Yes, he is one of the edges.

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   How many edges are there?

 **EdgeLord:**   Hm.

 **hair model 101:**   Like, 4 or 5?

 **bakagou:**   hold the fuck up shitty hair are you an edge

 **hair model 101:**   Fuck I outed myself

 **EdgeLord:**   Bakugou, you can join us tonight if you would like to.

 **bakagou:**   why the fuck would i want to do that

 **EdgeLord:**   You can stay with your boyfriend all night.

 **bakagou:**   hes not my fucking boyfriend

 **EdgeLord:**   And there will be alcohol.

 **Headphones:**   did you smuggle drinks in again

 **bakagou:**   im in

 **EdgeLord:**   Maybe.

 **Gravity Hoe:**   ALCOHOLIC

 **Tenya Iida:**   Tokoyami, I want you and your "edges" to be in bed by 10PM!

 **EdgeLord:**   We both know that isn't going to happen.

 **Katy Perry:**   Can non-edges join.

 **EdgeLord:**   Of course.

 **hair model 101:**   Wait, Todoroki are you planning on joining us???

 **Katy Perry:**   Only for Midoriya.

 **bakagou:**   DEKUS A FUCKING EDGE AS WELL?

 **Gravity Hoe:**   But I was going to watch a movie with him????

 **sinnamon roll:**   I forgot Tokoyami wanted the edges to meet tonight, I'm sorry, Uraraka!

 **Gravity Hoe:**   It's okay!!

 **hair model 101:**   Hey guys guess what

 **sinnamon roll:**   What?

 **hair model 101**  send a video message

 **Headphones:**   is that a g note

 **EdgeLord:**   WHEN I WAS

 **EdgeLord:**   A YOUNG BOY

 **Tails:**   oh fuck

 **EdgeLord:**   MY FATHER

 **bakagou:**   NO

 **EdgeLord:**   TOOK ME INTO THE CITY

 **EdgeLord:**   TO SEE A MARCHING BAND

 **Gravity Hoe:**   Kirishima why

 **hair model 101:**   :3c

 **EdgeLord:**   HE SAID SON WHEN

 **sinnamon roll:**   You grow up

 **EdgeLord:**   YOU GROW UP

 **EdgeLord:**   WOULD YOU BE

 **bakagou:**   DEKU YOU TOO??

 **EdgeLord:**   THE SAVIOUR OF THE BROKEN

 **bakagou** removed **EdgeLord** from the conversation

 **sinnamon roll:**   Oh come on it's a good song!

 **Gravity Hoe:**   It's really not, Deku

 **sinnamon roll** added **EdgeLord**

 **EdgeLord:**   _TO JOIN THE BLACK PARADE_

 **bakagou** removed **EdgeLord** from the conversation

 **sinnamon roll** added **EdgeLord**

 **EdgeLord:**   Okay I'll stop now.

 **bakagou:** thank fuck

 **Pikachu:**   Tokoyami is it okay if we move the takeover to now

 **EdgeLord:**   Of course.

 **Headphones:**   is this just so you can stop aoyama from blasting the opening to ouran

 **Pikachu:**   ..maybe

 **Headphones:**   because i completely agree, start your emo fest now

 **EdgeLord:**   Wait, Momo, is Koda's room soundproofed?

 **C R E A T I V I T Y:**   Yes, you're all ready to go

 **EdgeLord:**   Get your eardrums ready, bitches.

 **tape:**   i cant believe tokoyami swore

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   The bird swore

 **EdgeLord:**   Shush.

  
_11:42PM_

**Gravity Hoe:**   How are you guys still awake??

 **Katy Perry:**   Alcohol can do great things.

 **Katy Perry:**   Plus Bakugou is singing.

 **Headphones:**   hes what

 **Katy Perry:**   This only happens once every 7000 years.

 **Covfefe:**   im sneaking into the living room i have to see this

 **Pikachu:**   Its very fuckin loud in here be warned

 **Gravity Hoe:**   Todoroki, film it for me!!

 **Katy Perry:**   Of course.

 **Tenya Iida:**   Go to bed or I am closing this chat.

 **tape:**   the best we can do is stop using the chat

 **tape:**   we arent done screaming

 **Tenya Iida:**   Good enough!

 **Gravity Hoe:**   TODOROKI MAKE SURE DEKU IS WARM AND COMFORTABLE AND GIVE HIM A KISS GOODNIGHT

 **Katy Perry:**   Will do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails: NO MORE MEMES

_11:42AM  
Memebot™_

**sinnamon roll:**   Hey, has anyone else noticed that Kirishima has bruises on his neck?

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   I wasn't going to say anything but yeah I noticed

 **sinnamon roll:**   Where do you think they came from?

 **Tenya Iida:**   You should not be texting in class!

 **Headphones:**   youre texting in class

 **Covfefe:**   Ooooo

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   Iida this is important! Kirishima might have hickeys!

 **Covfefe:**   Wait what??

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   Look at his neck!!

 **Covfefe:**   Holy shitsnack

 **Gravity Hoe:**   This is a revelation

 **sinnamon roll:**   Where did they come from? I was with him all night last night

 **Covfefe:**   When did all of you go to bed

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   Yeah you were still screeching evanescence at 2AM

 **sinnamon roll:**   Sorry about that, I was asleep by then

 **sinnamon roll:**   Bakugou and Kirishima were taking most of the alcohol from what I remember though

 **Gravity Hoe:**   Interesting

 **Katy Perry:**   After Midoriya passed out, Tokoyami and Kirishima were screaming My Chemical Romance with Bakugou doing backup vocals.

 **Covfefe:**   Holy heck

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   Did you get any videos??

 **Katy Perry:**   I did, I'll show you at lunch.

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   WOO

 **Gravity Hoe:**   Tell us more, Todoroki!!

 **Katy Perry:**   While that was happening and I was making sure Midoriya was comfortable and warm on the couch, Kaminari and Sero were in a heated makeout session on the kitchen counter.

 **Covfefe:**   O H

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   Interesting

 **Katy Perry:**   I don't recall if they used protection.

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   WHAT

 **Gravity Hoe:**   KAMINARI HAS A BRUISE ON HIS LIP HOW DID I NOT NOTICE

 **sinnamon roll:**   I'm still wondering how I slept through them screaming Panic!

 **Katy Perry:**   After more intoxication and more screaming emo songs, I was preparing to take Midoriya back to his room.

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   GET ON WITH IT HOW DID KIRISHIMA GET THOSE HICKEYS

 **Katy Perry:**   I don't know, I only saw Bakugou carrying him to his room. It was probably him.

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   FUCK MAN

 **Gravity Hoe:**   This is great news

 **sinnamon roll:**   I'm glad Kacchan is accepting himself!

 **Tenya Iida:**   We are having a test! Have some respect!

 **hair model 101:**   Does anyone know the answer to 6

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   It's a legal requirement

 **hair model 101:**   Cool thanks

 **Covfefe:**   Thank god he didnt scroll up

 **Gravity Hoe:**   Well, at least he's accepting himself

 **bakagou:**   shut the fuck up jesus fuck im trying to concentrate on a test and here you fuckers are texting about

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   Fuck

 **Gravity Hoe:**   There he goes

 **Katy Perry:**   And there goes Present Mic.

 **sinnamon roll:**   We really shouldn't be texting

 **Covfefe:**   You're right

 **Covfefe:**   We should be sneaking out and listening in!!

 **Tenya Iida:**   I am this close to closing the chat for good!

        **ALIEN QUEEN** removed **Tenya Iida** from the conversation

 **Covfefe:**   thank

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   No prob

 **bakagou:**   This is Present Mic speaking, I expect all of your phones on your desks for collection as soon as I walk back into the classroom.

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   Well fuck.

  
_4:13PM_

 **Covfefe:**   Well that was an eventful day

 **Tails:**   Yeah

        **sinnamon roll** added **Tenya Iida**  

 **Tenya Iida:**   Thank you, Midoriya!

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   Damnit Deku we were going to talk about drugs

 **Tenya Iida:**   WHAT

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   I'M KIDDING

 **Headphones:**   who would talk about drugs here? we have a druglord chat

 **Pikachu:**   THAT CHAT WAS A SWORN SECRECY

 **tape:**   JIROU WHY

 **Tenya Iida:**   I cannot believe you all are participating in drug use!

 **hair model 101:**   So I can't take my drugs for anxiety now?

 **Tenya Iida:**   That is different, you can continue your prescription.

 **hair model 101:**   :T

 **Gravity Hoe:**   I'm studying with a green cinnamon roll help

 **Frop:**   youre not studying with me?

 **tape:**   OH

 **Pikachu:**   O H

 **sinnamon roll:**   You're a frog roll, don't take my title

 **bakagou:**   no shes frog deku

 **hair model 101:**   Does that make me hard deku?

 **tape:**   HARD DEKU OH MY GOD

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   hes hard for bakugou

 **tape:**   am i tape deku then

 **Tails:**   Tail deku

 **Headphones:**   music deku

 **C R E A T I V I T Y:**   creative deku

 **tape:**   *surprisingly uncreative deku

 **Katy Perry:**   lukewarm deku

 **Sparkly:**   Shiny deku!

 **Tenya Iida:**   Class President deku?

 **Sugar Rush:**   sweet deku

 **Gravity Hoe:**   Gravity deku

 **EdgeLord:**   Dark deku

 **Covfefe:**   invisible deku

 **animal boi:**   animal deku

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   PiNK DEKU

 **Pikachu:**   electric deku

 **Tentecool:**   octopus deku

 **bakagou:**   i hate you all

 **hair model 101:**   Love you too

 **sinnamon roll:**   Wait what?

 **Covfefe:**   I KNEW IT

 **hair model 101:**   ITS AN EXPRESSION

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   An expression of _love_

 **bakagou:**   ill blow your fucking face in

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   I'll take you up on that offer

 **bakagou:**   bitch you wanna go

 **sinnamon roll:**   Guys please

 **Pikachu:**   Hey

 **Pikachu:**   Everybodyyy

 **hair model 101:** Yeah?

 **Pikachu:**   Rock your bodyyy

 **bakagou:**   NO

 **hair model 101:**   Yeahhhh

 **Pikachu:**   Everybodyyyy

 **bakagou:**   STOP IT

 **hair model 101:**   Rock your body right

 **Pikachu:**   Backstreets back alright!!!

 **bakagou:**   IM DELETEING BOTH YOU FUCKING IDIOTS IF YOU CONTINUE

 **Headphones:**   me too...

 **Tails:**   Deleteing

 **hair model 101:**   Oh come on Bakugou

 **hair model 101:**   You know I'll never give you up

 **Gravity Hoe:**   oh no

 **hair model 101:**   Or let you down

 **hair model 101:**   Or run around and

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   DESERT YOUUU

 **Pikachu:**   DESERT YOU

 **hair model 101:**   Never gonna make you cry

 **Pikachu:**   NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE

 **hair model 101:**   And hurt you

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   AND HURT YOU

 **bakagou** has removed **hair model 101** , **Pikachu** , **ALIEN QUEEN** from this conversation 

 **tape:**  i would add them back in but they deserve that

 **Covfefe:**   but your squad is gone!

 **tape:**  shit u right

        **tape** added **hair model 101** , **Pikachu** , **ALIEN QUEEN**

 **Tails:**  No more memes.

 **Pikachu:**  Damnit

 **Pikachu:**  One meme?

 **Tails:**  No.

 **Covfefe:** Well...one more.

 **Tails:** TORU

 **Covfefe:** ONLY ONE

 **Pikachu:** FUCK YEAH

 **Pikachu:** TOKOYAMI TAKE THE STAGE

 **EdgeLord:**  Now I know.

 **EdgeLord:**  That I can't make you stay.

 **hair model 101:**  But where's your heart?

 **EdgeLord:**  But where's your heart?

 **sinnamon roll:**   but where's your..

 **tape:**  AND I KNOW

 **tape:**  THERES NOTHING I CAN SAY

 **EdgeLord:**  To change that part

 **hair model 101:**  To change that part

 **sinnamon roll:**  to chaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE 

 **Pikachu:**  SO MANYYYYYYYYY

 **EdgeLord:**  Bright lights, they cast a shadow

 **EdgeLord:**  But can I speak?

 **sinnamon roll:**  Well is it hard understanding

 **hair model 101:**  I'm incomplete

 **tape:**  A life that's so demanding

 **Pikachu:**  I get so weak

 **tape:**  A love that's so demanding

 **Pikachu:**  I can't speak

 **Pikachu:** I aM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING

        **bakagou** has left

 **hair model 101:**  I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE

 **tape:**  HONEY IF YOU STAY, I'LL BE FORGIVEN

 **sinnamon roll:**  NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN STOP ME GOING HOME

 **Pikachu:**  CAN YOU SEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **hair model 101:**  MY EYES ARE SHINING BRIGHT

 **tape:**  'CAUSE IM OUT HERE

 **EdgeLord:**  ON THE OTHER SIDE

 **EdgeLord:**  OF A JET BLACK HOTEL MIRROR

 **hair model 101:**  AND I'M SO WEAK

 **sinnamon roll:**  IS IT HARD UNDERSTANDING

 **EdgeLord:**  I'M INCOMPLETE

 **tape:**  A LOVE THAT'S SO DEMANDING

 **Pikachu:**  I GET WEAK

 **EdgeLord:**  I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING

 **hair model 101:**  I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE

 **tape:**  HONEY IF YOU STAY, I'LL BE FORGIVEN

 **sinnamon roll:**  NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN STOP ME GOING HOME

 **EdgeLord:**  I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING

 **Pikachu:**  I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE

 **Tails:**  How is this coordinated

 **tape:**  HONEY IF YOU STAY, I'LL BE FORGIVEN

 **hair model 101:**  NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN STOP ME GOING HOME

 **Covfefe:**  I have no idea

 **sinnamon roll:**  THESE BRIGHT LIGHTS HAVE ALWAYS BLINDED MEE

 **Pikachu:**  THESE BRIGHT LIGHTS HAVE ALWAYS BLINDED

 **Gravity Hoe:**  I'm just wondering how they're not saying the same lyric as someone else

 **Pikachu:**  MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **hair model 101:**  I SAY

 **EdgeLord:**  I see you lying next to me

 **EdgeLord:**  With words I thought I'd never speak

 **tape:**  Awake and unafraid

 **Pikachu:**  Asleep

 **sinnamon roll:**  Or

 **hair model 101:**  Dead?

 **EdgeLord:**  'Cause I see you lying next to me

 **Pikachu:**  (How can I see, I see you lying)

 **EdgeLord:**  With words I thought I'd never speak

 **hair model 101:**  (How can I see, I see you lying)

 **tape:**  Awake and unafraid

 **Headphones:**  Still going, I see

 **sinnamon roll:**  (How can I see, I see you lying)

 **Pikachu:**  Asleep

 **hair model 101:**  oR DEAD

 **tape:**  (How can I see, I see yoU LYING)

 **EdgeLord:**  'CAUSE I SEE YOU LYING NEXT TO ME

 **sinnamon roll:**  WITH WORDS I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SPEAK

 **hair model 101:**  AWAKE AND UNAFRAID

 **Pikachu:**  ASLEEP

 **tape:**  OR

 **sinnamon roll:**  DEEAAAAAAAAD

 **EdgeLord:**  'CAUSE I SEE YOU LYING NEXT TO ME

 **Pikachu:**  WITH WORDS I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SPEAK

 **sinnamon roll:**  AWAKE AND UNAFRAID

 **tape:**  ASLEEP OR

 **hair model 101:**  DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  HOW IS THIS SONG NOT OVER

 **tape:**  I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING

 **EdgeLord:**  I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE

 **sinnamon roll:**  (or dead)

 **Pikachu:**  HONEY IF YOU STAY, I'LL BE FORGIVEN

 **EdgeLord:**  NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN STOP ME GOING HOME

 **tape:**  (Or dead)

 **hair model 101:**  I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING

 **sinnamon roll:**  I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE

 **Pikachu:**  (Or dead)

 **tape:**  HONEY IF YOU STAY, I'LL BE FORGIVEN

 **EdgeLord:**  NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN STOP ME GOING HOME

 **hair model 101:**  (Or dead)

 **sinnamon roll:**  I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING

 **Pikachu:**  I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORld alone

 **tape:**  Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven

 **EdgeLord:**  Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

 **Tails:**  NO MORE MEMES

 **Headphones:**  thank god

 **Pikachu:**  Fiine

 **Pikachu:**  Someone add Bakugou back in I'm on my phone

        **hair model 101** added **bakagou**

 **bakagou:**  is it over

 **hair model 101:**  Yeah

 **bakagou:**  thank god

 **Katy Perry:**  You were at the edges meeting last night, how can you not stand that song.

 **bakagou:**  i can stand that song i just cant stand it when im sober

 **Covfefe:**  Bakugou is an alcoholic confirmed

 **bakagou:**  shut it

  
_9:46PM_  
_ouran highschool fight club: MANLIEST OF THE MANLY_

        **bakagou** removed **hair model 101** from the conversation

        **bakagou** added **ALIEN QUEEN** , **Gravity Hoe**

 **Pikachu:**  Why'd you remove Kirishima

 **Pikachu:**  Did you have a fight with him or something

 **Tails:**  bakugou what the hell

 **bakagou:**  IM GAY FOR KIRISHIMA

 **Gravity Hoe:**  What??

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  My baby is coming out

 **bakagou:**  shut up and help me

 **Grape:**  Wait, Bakugo, do you swing that way?

 **bakagou:**  WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO

 **EdgeLord:**  Tell him through song.

 **Sparkly:**  Tell him you would like to kiss kiss fall in love

 **Tails:**  how could he tell him through song

 **Pikachu:**  GIVE HIM FLOWERS AND TELL HIM HES MANLY

 **EdgeLord:**  You got two black eyes from lovin too hard and a black car that matches your blackest soul, I wouldn't change it.

 **Tails:**  NO

 **sinnamon roll:**  Kacchan, you should just tell him! I'm sure he feels the same way

 **bakagou:**  fuck no i am no just telling him

 **Gravity Hoe:**  Wait, Deku might be onto something

 **bakagou:**  no hes not

 **bakagou:**  fuck you

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Hold up is this the boys chat?

 **tape:**  yeh

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Nice name

 **Sparkly:**  Thank you ;)

 **Tentecool:**  Kirishima named the chat, you don't get any credit

 **Sparkly:**   >:(

 **bakagou:**  GIUYS YOU ARENT HELPING

 **Katy Perry:**  How can we help? You're the gay one.

 **bakagou:**  YOU ICY HOT BASTARD HOW DID YOU TELL DEKU YOU LIKED HIM

 **Katy Perry:**  I didn't, Uraraka did for me.

 **bakagou:**  what

 **sinnamon roll:**  TODOROKI THAT WAS A SECRET

 **Gravity Hoe:**  YOU RUINED EVERYTHING

 **Katy Perry:**  Sorry.

 **sinnmon roll:**  It's okay!!

 **bakagou:**  ugh whatever

 **EdgeLord:**  Put flowers outside his door every day but don't tell him you put them there.

 **Pikachu:**  That's not half bad actually

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  But what flowers??

 **Sparkly:**  Roses ;)

 **sinnamon roll:**  He likes red, maybe roses and tulips?

 **Tenya Iida:**  What's going on?

 **Sugar Rush:**  Poppies

 **Pikachu:**  Bakugou's gay and has a crush on Kirishima

 **Tenya Iida:**  I'm glad you're accepting yourself, Bakugou!

 **bakagou:**  FUCKING

 **Grape:**  Bakugou, are you sure you're gay?

 **bakagou:**  the fuck kind of question is that

 **Grape:**  I mean, girls are so much better than guys

 **Katy Perry:**  As a bisexual, I disagree.

 **Grape:**  Girls have boobs

 **Pikachu:**  Kirishima has manboobs

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Yeah he has pretty great tiddies

 **Grape:**  Girls have better boobs!

 **bakagou:**  no one has better boobs than kirishima

 **Tails:**  thats gay

 **Katy Perry:**  I would like to present Momo as an argument.

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  I would like to present Uraraka as an argument

 **Gravity Hoe:**  ?????

 **Tails:**  i would present toru as an argument but i cant see hers

 **tape:**  oh yeah your girlfriend is invisible

 **Tails:**  shes not my girlfriend

 **Pikachu:**  How would you even do her?

 **Pikachu:**  You can't see her

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Lingerie

 **Tails:** g uys

 **bakagou:**  youre not helping

 **Tenya Iida:**  Bakugou, how did you come to realize your feelings towards Kirishima?

 **bakagou:**  well

 **EdgeLord:**  They got drunk.

 **Katy Perry:**  Bakugou gave him hickeys.

 **Tenya Iida:**  So that's where he got those bruises from!

 **bakagou:**  HE DOESNT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED BUT I DO AND I WANNA BE THE ONLY ONE WHO TOUCHES HIM

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  So cute

 **Gravity Hoe:**  So how was it?

 **bakagou:**  how was what

 **Gravity Hoe:**  The sex

 **bakagou:**  like fuck id tell you

 **Pikachu:**  Was he cute?

 **bakagou:**  ..maybe

 **EdgeLord:**  Maybe I should host another edge night.

 **Tenya Iida:**  No!

 **Pikachu:**  Yes

 **Katy Perry:**  Another night would be nice.

 **Gravity Hoe:**  It can't be tonight though!

 **EdgeLord:**  Why not?

 **sinnamon roll:**  We're gonna watch a movie!

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Nice!!

 **sinnamon roll:**  And we're gonna invite everyone once we figure out what to watch

 **bakagou:**  okay im gonna do the flower thing

 **bakagou:**  can someone get me flowers

 **Pikachu:**  I will!

 **bakagou:**  now that thats settled

        **bakagou** removed **ALIEN QUEEN** , **Gravity Hoe** from the conversation

        **bakagou** added **hair model 101**

 **hair model 101:**  Why was I removed??

 **bakagou:**  nothing dont worry about it

_10:19PM  
Memebot™_

**sinnamon roll:**  Guys, Uraraka and I are going to watch a movie!!

 **sinnamon roll:**  Does anyone want to join us?

 **Covfefe:**  Hell yeah!

 **Headphones:**  sure

 **tape:**  why not

 **hair model 101:**  Round up the whole dorm, it's movie night

 **bakagou:**  damnit deku now i have to make snacks

 **Frop:**  Can't Uraraka cook? I like her cooking more

 **bakagou:**  BITCH YOU WANNA GO

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  BAKUG OU NO

 **Pikachu:**   _MEME TEAM ASSEMBLE_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covfefe: NO THIS IS IMPORTANT BAKUGOUS BEING GAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, sorry about not updating for a while. originally i was going to draw something for this chapter but then my tablet broke and i realised it'd been two months

_1:13AM  
Memebot™_

**ALIEN QUEEN:**  Guys look at Bakugou

 **Covfefe:**  can this gay get any gayer

 **Tenya Iida:**  Is homosexuality a spectrum?

 **Covfefe:**  omg iida

 **sinnamon roll:**  Are we going to ignore that Tsuyu fell asleep on Uraraka?

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  How did I not noTICE

 **Katy Perry:**  Bakugou's trying to get closer to Kirishima.

 **Tails:**  hes going to notice

 **Pikachu:**  He looks so embarrassed

 **tape:**  should we get him drunk so they can have some more fun

 **Covfefe:**  omG SERO

 **EdgeLord:**  Can you stop using the chat? I'm trying to watch the film.

 **Covfefe:**  NO THIS IS IMPORTANT BAKUGOUS BEING GAY

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  IM GETTING THE ALCOHOL

 **Headphones:**  i go to the bathroom for 2 minutes.

 **Headphones:**  what the fuck is going on

        **Pikachu**  sent FUCKJGN.png

 **Headphones:**  oh

 **Covfefe:**  i am keeping this photo

 **Tails:**  toru no

 **Covfefe:**  oh come on babe

 **Tails:**  im not your babe

 **Pikachu:**  BUT BABE

 **Tails:** nO

 **EdgeLord:**  Isn't Sero your babe?

 **tape:**  we do not talk about that night

 **Pikachu:**  Sero is my baby daddy

 **tape:**  DENKI

 **Covfefe:**  WEHAT

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  I KNEW IT

 **Tenya Iida:**  I thought men couldn't get pregnant?

 **Covfefe:**  iida youre too pure

 **Pikachu:**  Well usually they can't but some men can

 **Tenya Iida:**  How?

 **tape:**  when they have the wrong genes

 **Gravity Hoe:**  Are y'all ready to scream make a man out of you

 **Tenya Iida:**  The wrong genes?

 **EdgeLord:**  Kirishima looks very ready.

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Look at Bakugou he looks so damn happy

 **Tails:**  hes happy kirishima is happy

 **Covfefe:**  hes so,,,,gay,,,,,,,,

 **tape:**  get ready

 **Headphones:**  noo you guys are so bad at singing

 **Tentecool:**  Shut up and sing

 

_1:49AM_

**Tails:**  I would like to call attention to the fact that tokoyami is pecking the popcorn

 **sinnamon roll:**  WHAT

 **bakagou:**  he looks stupid

 **hair model 101:**  Don't insult my squad leader

 **Pikachu:**  But bakusquad

 **hair model 101:**  I have three squads

 **hair model 101:**  Emo squad, Bakusquad and Momo let me join the Gay squad!

 **C R E A T I V I T Y:**  sweats

 

 _3:29PM_  
_Nezu is a furry_

        **No Might**  added   **sinnamon roll**  

 **Kinky™:**  Cats are cute!

 **No Might:**  Wait

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  I thought I told you not to add students

 **No Might:**  I'm sorry!

 **Kinky™:**  Who's a sinnamon roll?

 **No** **Might:**  ,,,,Midoriya

 **President Mic:**  Hi Midoriya!!

 **sinnamon roll:**  hi sensei;;

 **President Mic:**  How are you?

 **sinnamon roll:**  im good, how about you?

 **President Mic:**  I'm good!

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  Mic don't get chummy with him

 **President Mic:**  Why not? He's a good kid

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  Because then you'll be asking about him anytime you see me

 **No Might:**  He already asks me how Uraraka is anytime he sees me

 **Kinky™:**  Cute!!

 **Cementboss:**  Mic you need to stop getting close with students, it'll bring down the school's reputation.

 **President Mic:**  I'm just making sure my favourite student is okay!

 **Cementboss:**  A female student who you openly liked during the sports festival.

 **President Mic:**  Everyone knows I'm gay anyway

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  Nice try you bi fuck

 **President Mic:**  :(

 **Kinky™:**  Aizawa, aren't you bisexual as well?

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  Bisexual? No, I'm bye-sexual. I'm sexually aroused by people leaving me the fuck alone.

 **sinnamon roll:**  didnt think id ever hear aizawa sensei swear

 **Kinky™:**  Seriously? He swears all the time

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  Fuck off

 **Kinky™:**  See?

 **President Mic:**  It's cute

 **Cementboss:**  How is a mouth like that cute?

 **President Mic:**  Watch this

 **President Mic:**  Aizawa, I want flowers

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  Like fuck I'd get you flowers, get them yourself. I'll give you the money though

 **President Mic:**  Awh thanks babe

 **No Might:**  Not in front of young Midoriya!

 **Kinky™:**  Like he doesn't already have a boyfriend

 **sinnamon roll:**  uh

 **No Might:**  WHAT

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  I thought Bakugou was the only gay in my class

 **No Might:**  WHAT

 **President Mic:**  For a top hero you're incredibly naive

 **No Might:**  Young Midoriya...

 **No Might:**  Do you have a boyfriend??

 **sinnamon roll:**  well

 **sinnamon roll:**  im not going to say no

 **President Mic:**  Use protection

 **sinnamon roll:** but im not saying yes either

 **No Might:**  NO SEX UNDER MY ROOF YOUNG MAN

 **sinnamon roll:**  WEVE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR A FEW DAYS IM NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT WITH HIM YET

 **Kinky™:**  Who is it?

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  It's Todoroki isn't it

 **sinnamon roll:**  wha

 **sinnamon roll:**  how did you know??

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  I see the way he looks at you

 **President Mic:**  I wish Aizawa would look at me the way Todoroki looks at Midoriya

 **Kinky™:**  So cute

 **No Might:**  This is unbelievable

 **President Mic:**  OH WAIT AIZAWA I JUST REMEMBERED

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  What

 **President Mic:**  KARAOKE NIGHT

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  Fuck

 **sinnamon roll:**  what?

 **Cementboss:**  Present Mic convinced us teachers to have a karaoke night once a month.

 **No Might:**  It's actually very fun!

 **Kinky™:**  Gives me an excuse to make the boys uncomfortable

 **sinnamon roll:**  ooh

 **sinnamon roll:**  you could have it here in the dorm if you want

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  Why would we do that

 **No Might:**  I like that idea!

 **President Mic:**  Can we??

 **sinnamon roll:**  im sure iida wouldnt mind!

 **President Mic:**  YEET

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  Damnit

 **President Mic:**  WE'LL BE THERE AT 8

 **sinnamon roll:**  okay!! ill tell the others!

 **Sleepy Caterpillar:**  I can't believe I'm agreeing to this

 

 _3:46PM_  
_Memebot™_

 **sinnamon roll:**  guys!!

 **Gravity Hoe:**  What's up?

 **sinnamon roll:**  the teachers are gonna have a karaoke night in the dorm!

 **bakagou:**  what hte fuck why

 **Tenya Iida:**  I think this will be a great bonding experience!

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Midoriya, how did you come across this information

 **sinnamon roll:**  dad accidentally added me to the teacher chat

 **Katy Perry:**  Who?

 **bakagou:**  I FUCKIN KNEW IT

 **hair model 101:**  Dad might

 **Katy Perry:**  Oh

 **Covfefe:**  DAD MIGHT

 **sinnamon roll:**  aaanyway

 **sinnamon roll:**  theyre gonna be here at 8!

 **Tenya Iida:**  Then we only have 4 hours and 12 minutes to prepare!

 **Gravity Hoe:**  IM MAKING FOOD

 **Gravity Hoe:**  TSUYU HELP ME

 **Frop:**  okay

 **hair model 101:**  Bakugou, you should cook something too

 **bakagou:**  like fuck i will

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  i bet uraraka and tsuyu can make better cookies than you

 **bakagou:**  YOURE ON BITCH

 **sinnamon roll:**  should i add aizawa sensei to the chat?

 **Tails:**  I recommend adding Present Mic Sensei, I like him more

 **hair model 101:**  NO ADD ALL MIGHT

 **bakagou:**  if you dare add him i am leaving this chat

 **Tenya Iida:**  Midoriya, this chat is for class purposes and considering the boys use this chat to cheat on tests, I would not recommend adding any teachers.

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Okay

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Who can hear Denki and Hanta

 **hair model 101:**  Me

 **Tails:**  I can

 **Katy Perry:**  I'm right next door.

 **bakagou:**  dont even get me started on those two fuckwads

 **hair model 101:**  Like, Denki, I love you bro but hearing you get fucked at two in the morning is not good for my health

 **Tenya Iida:**  It's 4PM!

 **Sugar Rush:**  You're lying if you say you don't hear them at 2am

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  They never shut up..

 **bakagou:**  im gonna blow up their door

 **hair model 101:**  Babe no

 **Covfefe:**  bABE

 **Gravity Hoe:**  OH MY GOD

**bakagou:**

**hair model 101:**  What??

 

  
_8:43PM_

 **Headphones:**  i  am not coming downstairs

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE

 **Headphones:**  no

 **Headphones:**  i can hear present mic sensei shouting all star from my room.

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  But hes so good

 **Frop:**  purer than me

 **Gravity Hoe:** No one is purer than you

 **Frop:** aw

 **hair model 101:**  THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON YOUR PHONES LISTEN TO MY BOY SING

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Present mic is your boy?

 **hair model 101:**  HE IS NOW

 **Headphones:**  isnt he

 **Headphones:**  like

 **Headphones:**  30

 **hair model 101:**  true but fuCK OFF HES MY BOY

 

_11:23PM_

**Pikachu:**  wait satou

 **Pikachu:**  is it cannibalism if you use a persons decaying body as plant fertilizer and then eat the plant

 **Sugar Rush:**  STOP COMING TO ME WITH YOUR CANNIBALISM PROBLEMS

 **Headphones:**  GO THE FUCK TO BED YOU FUCKING FREAKS


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hair model 101: SOMETIMES THINGS THAT ARE GAYER ARE WORSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring a drawing because my tablet was finally fixed  
> also next chapter will feature the girls chat

_2:50AM_  
_Memebot™_

 **ALIEN QUEEN:** FUCK SOMEONE SAVE ME THERES A SPIDER IN MY ROOM

 **hair model 101:**   IM ON MY WAY PINKY

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   MY LORD AND SAVIOUR RED RIOT

 **bakagou:**   fucking gays

 **Headphones:**   dont kill the spider

 **Headphones:**   whatd it do to you

 **ALIEN QUEEN:** Its a spider! Its too dumb to feel pain!

 **Headphones:**   so is kaminari but we havent killed him yet

 **Pikachu:**   _YET???_

 **tape:** if you fucking touch my boy ill throw a brick through your window

 **Headphones:** bitch you wanna go?

 **Tenya Iida:**   This is your last warning.

  
_10:23AM_

 **Tentecool:**   I have come to realize that I didn't inform all of you that when I went downstairs for a snack last night, I saw Kirishima and Bakugou asleep on the couch cuddling and Aizawa-Sensei eating a pickle while talking to Present Mic-Sensei. Also Tsuyu was sitting on the floor by Aizawa-Sensei eating flies.

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   This is so much information to take in

 **sinnamon roll:**   aizawa sensei was eating a pickle?

 **Covfefe:**   THAT IS WHAT YOU FOCUS ON???

 **Covfefe:**   BAKUGOU WAS BEING GAY

 **tape:** oh yeah i went downstairs to get some pain meds for denk and saw mic sensei hugging aizawa sensei. he was also petting tsuyu for some reason

 **EdgeLord:** Was Kaminari having cramps again?

 **tape:**   yeh they get pretty bad

 **EdgeLord:**   I can lend him some of my birth control if he would like.

 **tape:**   iiiiiiiill mention it to him at least, cant make any promises that hell take you up on that offer

 **sinnamon roll:**   im so confused

 **Covfefe:** Wait has no one told Midoriya???

 **Tentecool:**   I'm surprised he hasn't noticed in the changing rooms.

 **EdgeLord:**   Kaminari and I feel as if our bodies do not match who we are. Those vests we wear are to mask our bodies, our hero costumes were designed to mask our bodies as well. Kaminari's costume consists of a loose-fitting shirt and jacket in order to hide what is not meant to be there. Mine is designed specifically to hide everything possible.

 **sinnamon roll:** i

 **Covfefe:**   Wait why did Cementoss-Sensei just take Midoriyas phone off him

 **Covfefe:**   _Does he know_

       **sinnamon roll**   added  **Cementboss**   to the conversation

 **Cementboss:** Good morning students, I would like all of your phones on your desks at once. They will not be returned to you until after hero training.

       **Cementboss**   left the conversation

 **Covfefe:**   GREAT GOING MIDORIYA

 **sinnamon roll:**   IM SORRY

  
_3:56PM_

 **hair model 101:**   Wait guys I found something amazing out about Bakugou

 **Covfefe:**   What?

 **hair model 101:**   Watch this

 **hair model 101:**   Bakugou I'm cold

 **bakagou:**   well damn kirishima i cant control the weather

 **Covfefe:**   YOU MEMEING FUCK

 **Pikachu:** IM THE MEMELORD IN THIS CHAT

 **bakagou:**   fucking fight me dunce face

 **tape:** oh yeah i almost forgot

 **tape:** last night I found out Kaminari is a sleep talker.

 **ALIEN QUEEN:** Oh, really?

 **Pikachu:** What'd I say?

 **tape:** "the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell"

 **Covfefe:**   ASKJAJA

 **tape:**   right

 **tape:** in

 **tape:**   my

 **tape:**   ear

 **Pikachu:** I am so sorry

 **tape:**   at 2AM

 **bakagou:**   i take it back

 **bakagou:**   pikachu is the memelord of this chat

 **Pikachu:**   WOO

 **EdgeLord:**   I am torn between sleeping now and doing homework in the morning or doing homework now and sleeping later

 **hair model 101:**   I mean, you could come to my room and do homework with me then have a sleepover

 **EdgeLord:**   And what about my binder?

 **hair model 101:**   Can't you wear that while you're sleeping?

 **EdgeLord:** No.

 **Pikachu:** You could do homework with kirishima then go back to your room and sleep

 **EdgeLord:**   I refuse to sleep in my binder.

 **EdgeLord:**   And my clothes are all black.

 **EdgeLord:**   I am not wearing black in my black room under my black duvet.

 **Pikachu:** Trans buddies

 **hair model 101:** EmO BUDDIES

 **tape:**   toko, you can come do homework with me and denk if you want to

 **tape:** i mean, im a okay with you two without your binders on

 **tape:**   unlike mineta

 **hair model 101:**   O yeah!!

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   TOKOYAMI HAVE A SLEEP OVER WITH KAMI AND SERO

 **EdgeLord:** Can I sleep in the hammock?

 **tape:**   yeah!

 **EdgeLord:**   I will be happy to attend.

 **Pikachu:** TRANS PARTY

 **Pikachu:** \+ my androgynous boyfriend

 **tape:**   -///////-

  
_7:43PM_

 **EdgeLord:**   I never knew Sero had a resting bitch face.

 **sinnamon roll:** does he???

      **EdgeLord**   sent Resting Bitch.PNG

**EdgeLord:** Didn't come out well since I accidentally surprised him.

 **sinnamon roll:**   oh heck

 **tape:**   did midoriya just say heck

 **tape:** in _MY_ christian suburb?????

 **ALIEN QUEEN:** OH YEAH

 **hair model 101:** The Resting Bitch Face™

 **sinnamon roll:** you two knew about this??

 **bakagou:** of course we fucking did were his friends

 **Covfefe:**   _WHAT_

 **Gravity Hoe:** BAKUGOU HAS FRIENDS??

 **bakagou:**   FIGHT ME BITCH

 **Headphones:**   wait guys

 **Covfefe:** Yeah?

 **Headphones:**   were forgetting that bakugou and kirishima slept together last night

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   OH YEAH

 **bakagou:**   no we didnt

 **Tentecool:**   Sero and I saw you two asleep on the couch together

 **bakagou:**   fuck

 **Covfefe:** You two are so gay I love it

 **hair model 101:**   It wasn't gay!

 **hair model 101:**   Tsuyu was there!

 **hair model 101:**   Tell em, tsuyu!

 **Frop:**   It was super gay

 **Covfefe:**   SeEE??

 **hair model 101:**   I came out here to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now

 **Pikachu:**   THAT MEME IS OLD AND OUTDATED

 **hair model 101:**   _SOMETIMES THINGS THAT ARE GAYER ARE WORSE_

 **Pikachu:**   That's better  


_9:04PM_

**Covfefe:** Wait

 **Covfefe:** Is it true that guys name their dicks

 **Tenya Iida:**   Of course not!

 **Pikachu:**   Fuck yeah

 **Tenya Iida:** Excuse me.

 **hair model 101:** What kind of guy DOESNT name his dick

 **EdgeLord:** Mine is called Hagekure.

 **Covfefe:**   WHY

 **Covfefe:**   Wait i get it now

 **Tails:**   because youre invisible

 **Covfefe:**   STOP TYPING EVERYONE I GET IT

 **Gravity Hoe:**   So...what _do_ you guys call your dicks?

 **Pikachu:** If I had one it'd be called my Electric Stick

 **hair model 101:**   Little Kiri-kun

 **tape:**   my joystick

 **sinnamon roll:** My what what

 **bakagou:**   my cock

 **Tails:**   The Ninja

 **Katy Perry:** My penis?

 **Sparkly:**   The Eiffel Tower~ ;)

 **Covfefe:**   Gross

 **Sparkly:** ;(

 **Headphones:** WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN

 **ALIEN QUEEN:** MIDORIYA YOU FUCKING LIAR WE ALL KNOW YOU CALL YOUR DICK ALL MIGHTY

**bakagou: _WHAT_**

**sinnamon roll:**   i

 **Gravity Hoe:**   IM FUCIKNG CRYING

 **tape:**   so thats why hes called sinnamon roll

 **hair model 101:**   I DONT BELIEVE IT

 **Pikachu:** TODOROKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Katy Perry:**   Hm?

 **Pikachu:**   Can you confirm that Midoriya calls his dick All Mighty

 **Katy Perry:**   Yes.

 **ALIEN QUEEN:** I'm fuckign dyin

 **bakagou:** im going to kill him

 **sinnamon roll:**   WHAT DID I DO WRONG??

 **bakagou:**   yoU NAMED YOUR DICK AFTER THE GREATEST HERO EVER

 **hair model 101** :  Bakugou didnt you call your dick all might once

 **Covfefe:**   W HAT

**bakagou:**

**Gravity Hoe:** _IM DYING_

 **tape:** wow you two look up to him way too much

 **bakagou:**   you promised you wouldnt tell anyone you little bitch

 **hair model 101:**   Too late now!

 **bakagou** :  KIRISHIMA CALLS HIS DICK HIS ROCK CANDY

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   STOP IM DYING

 **hair model 101:** _BAKUGOU_

 **bakagou:**   REVENGE IS SWEET

  
_11:54PM_

 **tape:**   imagine if your teeth giggle when you brush them because theyre ticklish

 **bakagou:**   i swear this whole class is on drugs


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tape: thats gay

_3:23AM_  
_Memebot™_

 **hair model 101:**  Bakugou won't stop playing all star

 **Covfefe:**  BakUGOU

 **bakagou:**   you wont stop playing black parade

 **bakagou:**  this is my revenge

 **Tenya Iida:**  One more time and this chat is closing.

 

_1:23PM_

**bakagou:**  wait i just thought of a poem for half n half

 **Katy Perry:**  You thought of a poem for me?

 **sinnamon roll:**  That's so sweet, Kacchan!

 **bakagou:**  roses are red, violets are blue, god made me pretty so what happened to you?

**Katy Perry:**

**hair model 101:**  OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Pikachu:**  SHOTS FIRED

 **sinnamon roll:**  KACCHAN!

 

_4:48PM_

**bakagou:**  someone dabbed when they sneezed in the cafeteria today

 **hair model 101:**  Nice

 **tape:**  that was me

 **bakagou:**  get out of my swamp

 **Covfefe:**  Bakugou I love your memes

 **bakagou:**  i said get out of my swamp

 **hair model 101:**  But I wanna clean your swamp

 **bakagou:**  

 **bakagou:**  you can stay

 **tape:**  thats gay

 **bakagou:**  fight me plain face

 

 _4:52PM_  
_Ouran Highschool Fight Club: MANLIEST OF THE MANLY_

        **bakagou** removed   **hair model 101**  from the conversation

 **Tails** :  Not again

 **bakagou:**  im so fucking gay fuck

 **Grape:**  I don't want to hear about your boy troubles

 **Grape:**  But feel free to come to me with any girl troubles

 **Pikachu:**  Get out

 **sinnamon roll:**  Maybe we should make a chat for Kacchan to talk about his crush in, that way he won't have to keep removing Kirishima-kun and talking here

 **tape:**  yeah that sounds good

 **bakagou:**  deku is not allowed in

 **bakagou:**  half n half isnt either

 **Katy Perry:**  That's fine by me.

 **sinnamon roll:**  But Kacchan, I can help!

 **bakagou:**  dont care

        **bakagou** added   **hair model 101**

 **hair model 101:**   Again?

 **Pikachu:**  All is well in the middle kingdom

 

_5:03PM  
Unnamed Conversation_

        **bakagou** added   **Pikachu** , **tape** , **ALIEN QUEEN**

        **bakagou** renamed the conversation   **"god im so fucking gay"**

 **bakagou:**  GOD IM SO GAY

 **tape:**  maybe you should ask momo to join gay squad

 **bakagou:**  no way kirishima is in that chat

 **Pikachu:**  Actually that chat has been very inactive for the past few days

 **bakagou:**  YOURE IN THE CHAT????

 **Pikachu:**  Well duh

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  I'm not out to those guys so I'm not there

 **tape:**  and i aint gay

**bakagou:**

**bakagou:**  DUNCE FACE DO ME A FAVOUR

 **Pikachu:**  I don't feel like doing you a favour if you're talking to me like that

 **bakagou:**  do you want me to steal the condoms from yours and plain faces rooms

 **Pikachu:**  What can I do to help

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Katsuki, sweetie, I think you're a bit too obsessed with Eijirou

 **bakagou:**  i cannot believe. kinkshamed in my own home.

 **bakagou:**  anyway

 **bakagou:**  dunce face i need you to ask kirishima in the gay chat how he figured out he was gay

 **tape:**  cant you do that yourself

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  We all know he's too nervous to do something like that

 **Pikachu:**  Yeah I can do that

 **Pikachu:**  Anything else?

**bakagou:**

**bakagou:**  ask him if he likes anyone

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  You fucking gay

 **Pikachu:**  Fiiiiiiiiiiine

 

 _5:32PM_  
_Gay Squad™_

 **Pikachu:**  This chat has been very inactive lately

 **C R E A T I V I T Y:**  It has, hasn't it?

 **C R E A T I V I T Y:**  And I really should change this name, it's far too long...

 **hair model 101:**  I like it, Momo!

 **C R E A T I V I T Y:**  Thank you, Kirishima

 **Headphones:**  maybe it should just be creati

 **SteelSteel:**  Mimi

 **Cataholic:**  Momokuma

 **Katy Perry:**  3-D Printer

 **Pikachu:**  OIAHENRGKIT

 **C R E A T I V I T Y:**  I personally like Mimi...

 **Headphones:**  do it gurl

        **C R E A T I V I T Y**  changed their nickname to **Mimi**

 **Mimi:**  Is this good?

 **SteelSteel:**  YEH

 **Cataholic:**  It's a shame my quirk doesn't work over text

 **hair model 101:**  Why is that a shame?

 **Cataholic:**  Everyone would have much better names

 **hair model 101:**  Yeah I think I need a better name

 **hair model 101:**  Everyone in the 1-B chat thinks I'm Todoroki

 **SteelSteel:**  This is true, I can confirm

 **Headphones:**   can i change your nickname

 **hair model 101:**  Sure!

        **Headphones** changed   **hair model 101** 's nickname to **hot cheeto puff**

 **hot cheeto puff:**  Oh hell yeah

 **SteelSteel:**  N ice

 **Pikachu:**  Oh that reminds me

 **Pikachu:**  Guuuuuuuuuys

 **hot cheeto puff:**  Yeh?

 **Pikachu:**  Ashi was wondering how yall figured out you were gay

 **hot cheeto puff:**  I saw bakugou changing

 **SteelSteel:**  ALEGRSLEI

 **EdgeLord:**  Same.

 **SteelSteel:**  I saw myself changing

 **Headphones:**  i realised i didnt want to see big boobs on myself

 **Mimi:**  I...read a book. Or seven.

 **Pikachu:**  This is amazing

 **Pikachu:**  I realised my love for the male body wasn't dysphoria

 **EdgeLord:**  Well that too.

 **Cataholic:**  I saw Ojiro in the enterance exam

 **hot cheeto puff:**  Do I need to come pap you

 **Cataholic:**  Yes

 **Cataholic:**  I'm remembering my crush is str8

 **Pikachu:**  Is he tho

 **Pikachu:**  I'll check later

 **Mimi:**  Oh, that reminds me, I'm having a study session with Jirou in half an hour if anyone would like to join us.

 **Cataholic:**  You'd have to let me into the building

 **SteelSteel:**  Same here

 **hot cheeto puff:**  I could do that! I'm downstairs anyway

 **SteelSteel:**  I GET TO SEE MY BEST BRO HELL YEAH

 **hot cheeto puff:**  HELL YEAH

 **EdgeLord:**  And nobody loves me.

 **hot cheeto puff:**  I love you Tokoyami

 **EdgeLord:**  -/////-

 **EdgeLord:**  Thank you.

 **Pikachu:**  This romance is so pure I love it

 **Pikachu:**  WAAAAAAAIT

 **hot cheeto puff:**  What?

 **Pikachu:**   Ashi was also wondering if you have a crush on anyone

 **hot cheeto puff:**  I think the fact that seeing Bakugou changing made me gay is answer enough

 **Headphones:**  Unstoppable force Vs. Immoveable object

 **SteelSteel:**  Same

 **hot cheeto puff:**  ASDFGHJKL

 

 _6:13PM_  
_god im so fucking gay_

 **Pikachu:**  He found out he was gay when he saw you changing and has a crush on you

**bakagou:**

**tape:**  how did i forget that

 **bakagou:**  YOU KNEW?????

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Well duh

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  We're his friends!

 **bakagou:**  i think im having a heart attack

 **tape:** same

 

 _6:15PM_  
_Memebot™_

 **hot cheeto puff:**  Hewwo Bakugow

 

 _6:15PM_  
_god im so fucking gay_

 **bakagou:**  hold that thought

 

 _6:16PM_  
_Memebot™_

 **bakagou:**  holy fuck

 **hot cheeto puff:**  I guess you can say I'm....

 **hot cheeto puff:**  Kirishima eijiowo

 **bakagou:**  blocked and reported

 **hot cheeto puff:**   Bwocked and Repworted

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  OwO what's this?

 **bakagou:**  ashidowo?

**hot cheeto puff:**

**bakagou:**

**ALIEN QUEEN:**

**bakagou:** ill block myself

 

_8:34PM_

**bakagou:**  HEY SHITTY HAIR

        **bakagou**  sent   **why do i do this to myself.png**

****

**bakagou:**  ITS ALL THE PEOPLE THAT WOULD DATE YOU

 **hot cheeto puff:**  b

 **hot cheeto puff:**   bakugou

 **hot cheeto puff:**  youre in the picture

 **bakagou:**   _DID I FUCKING STUTTER_

 **Pikachu:**  WAIT WAIT WAIT SPEAKING OF BEING GAY

 **bakugou:**   shut your gob

 **Pikachu:**  Do we have any heteros in here

 **Tentecool:** I don't think anyone here is attracted solely to their opposite

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Ah yes.....

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  My opposite.........

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  The opposite of genderfluid............

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Gendersolid

 **sinnamon roll:**  Same

 **Tails:**   Nah we got no heteros in this chat

 **Tails:**  In class on the other hand

 **Covfefe:**  God don't get me started on Mineta

 **Frop:**  He asked me for my bra size the other day

 **Pikachu:**  WHAT

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Hey wait a minute

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Why do boys always need to know your bra size anyway?

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Like

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  You gonna jerk it to 30c?

 **AILEN QUEEN:**  Do you even know what that means??

 **Pikachu:**  I do because I'm 28b

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  I could say 6p and they’d probably nut

 **Headphones:**  give me the 1080p titty

 **Covfefe:**  60fps of tiddy

 **Gravity Hoe:**  4k 144FPS mega-titty

 **Mimi:**  20mgHz of breasts

 **Frop:**  80mph tiddies

 **hot cheeto puff:**  This is amazing

 **EdgeLord:**  I have 50N worth is breasts

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   I fucking love you Tokoyami

 **EdgeLord:**  Thank you

 

_11:46PM_

**ALIEN QUEEN:**  You can bomb a plant and plant a bomb, plant a plant and bomb a bomb

 **bakagou:**  why am i friends with these people

 **Pikachu:**  What happens to nitrogen when the sun rises?

 **Pikachu:**  It becomes daytrogen

 **bakagou:**  im going to bed

 **tape:**  good nitrogen

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**  Sleep tightrogen

 **hot cheeto puff:**  Don’t let the bed bugs biterogen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied the girls chat will be next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tape: yall need jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new fuck  
> and this chapter features art done by meru90 on tumblr/twitter, i was given explicit permission to use their work in this story

_6:24AM_  
_Memebot_

 **bakagou:**   good morning cruel world

 **Headphones:**   don’t you mean goodbye

 **bakagou:**   no i meant good morning

 **bakagou:**   this world may be cruel but i’m still kicking

 **tape:**   thats so uplifting bakugou

 **Pikachu:**   You seem well rested jirou

 **Headphones:**   it’s because we didn’t have a panty raid last night

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   Same

 **bakagou:** why am i still in this chat

  
_7:11AM_

 **hot cheeto puff:**   To be even more uplifting, if you wake up while McDonald's is still serving breakfast then you're doing good

 **Mimi:** What?

 **sinnamon roll:** Doesn't mcdonalds have all day breakfast now?

 **EdgeLord:**   If you wake up at all then you're doing good.

 **Pikachu:** Oh thank god Tokoyami didn't die

 **EdgeLord:**   How sure are you about that?

 **tape:** zombie bird

 **tape:**   zombird

 **bakagou:**   same

 **hot cheeto puff:**   Zombakugou

 **bakagou:**   pretty much

 **hot cheeto puff:**   Also

 **hot cheeto puff:**   Continuing our conversation yesterday

 **hot cheeto puff:** What's the height of stupidity?

 **tape:**   the fuck kind of conversation would lead to that

 **bakagou:** dunce face how tall are you

 **Pikachu:**   WOW OKAY THEN

 **tape:**   HEY DONT TALK ABOUT MY JOLTEON THAT WAY

 **Pikachu:** I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR PIKACHU???

 **tape:**   i said the wrong pokemon

 **bakagou:**   nevermind

 **bakugou:**   plain face how tall are you

**tape:**

**hot cheeto puff:** Okay nevermind I didn't ask  


_11:32AM_

**Pikachu:** Wait

 **Pikachu:**   Tokoyami are you okay

 **Pikachu:**   You look like you're shedding a bit

 **EdgeLord:** I'm not extinct.

 **Pikachu:**   Fair enough  


_4:43PM_

**Tenya Iida:** Bakugou, did you break the sink again?

 **bakagou:** yes

 **Tenya Iida:**   Bakugou! You are not meant to destroy school property!

 **bakagou:**   who the fuck said that

 **Tenya Iida:**   And watch your language!

 **bakagou:** whom the fuck

 **Tenya Iida:**   ...not quite.

 **bakagou:** who fucking cares anyway

 **bakagou:**   rules are made to be broken

 **Tenya Iida:**   They were made to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken.

 **hot cheeto puff:**   Uh, pinatas

 **tape:** glow sticks

 **Pikachu:** Karate boards

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   Spaghetti when you have a small pot

 **bakagou:**   rules

       **Tenya Iida** has removed  **bakagou** from the conversation

 **Pikachu:**   Oh come on Iida have some fun

 **Tenya Iida:** I will have fun when it does not involve destruction of school property!

 **tape:** he already said hed fix it tho

 **Tenya Iida:**   Did he?

 **tape:** yeah he came into my room and said he broke the sink

 **tape:** and that he had decided to fix it over being under house arrest for a few days

 **Tenya Iida:**   Ah...I was not aware of this.

       **Tenya Iida**   added  **bakagou**

 **bakagou:**   i have returned

 **tape:** welcome

 **bakagou:** what did i miss

 **hot cheeto puff:**   This dick

 **bakagou:**   okay cool i thought i missed something big

 **Pikachu:**   OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **hot cheeto puff:**   ...you know thats a lie

 **bakagou:**   i do

 **tape:**   jesus guys  


_5:23PM_

**bakagou:**   GUYS I JUST FOUND MY MIDDLE SCHOOL MATH TEACHER IN A GAY PORN SITE

 **Headphones:** why were you on a gay porn website

 **bakagou:**   for oatmeal recipes why the fuck do you think

 **sinnamon roll:**   YOU FOUND MUSHI SENSEI ON A GAY PORN SITE???

 **bakagou:**   YEAH

 **sinnamon roll:**   OH MY GOD

 **Gravity Hoe:**   Who's Mushi-Sensei?

 **sinnamon roll:**   Mine and Kacchan's middle school math teacher! He was always kind of mean...

 **bakagou:**   turns out hes a massive sadist

 **bakagou:**   nearly bit a dudes dick off

 **Tenya Iida:** Bakugou, please refrain from talking about such subjects in this chat.

 **bakagou:**   fucking fight me i found my old math teacher on a gay porn site

 **Tenya Iida:**   Why were you even on such a website?

 **bakagou:**   for cat videos WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK

 **hot cheeto puff:**   I think I'm on the same site

 **bakagou:**   what

 **sinnamon roll:**   Tall man, pitch black hair, sadist, water quirk?

 **hot cheeto puff:**   Oddly hairy chest?

 **sinnamon roll:**   Yes!

 **hot cheeto puff:**   Yeah I'm on the same site

 **Headphones:**   why

 **hot cheeto puff:** To learn how to get peoples soulcial security number

 **tape:** soulcial security number?

 **hot cheeto puff:**   Like hacking but for real people

 **bakagou:**   so

 **bakagou:**   demonic possession

 **hot cheeto puff:**   Yeah like that

 **EdgeLord:**   I already know how to do that.

 **tape:**   jesus christ

 **hot cheeto puff:**   CAN I COME OVER

 **EdgeLord:**   Of course.

 **bakagou:**   im coming too

 **EdgeLord:**   I'll get the peppers.

 **Headphones:**   why do you need peppers

 **EdgeLord:** You never know.

 **bakagou:**   ;)

 **tape:**   yall need jesus

  
_6:43PM_

 **Pikachu:**   I walked into the common room for a snack and guess what I found

 **Headphones:**   What

       **Pikachu** sent  **confirmed.png**

**tape:**   its official

 **Headphones:**   Oh my god

 **hot cheeto puff:** You do realize that he's going to kill you when he reads this, right?

 **Pikachu:**   Shit

 

_8:41PM_

**Covfefe:**   Wait

 **Covfefe:**   Now I'm curious

 **Gravity Hoe:**   About what?

 **Covfefe:**   Who here has lost their virginity?

 **Tenya Iida:**   I DO NOT THINK WE SHOULD DISCUSS THIS.

 **Pikachu:** Me

 **Tenya Iida:** What.

 **tape:**   lost mine some time ago now

 **bakagou:** i havent lost my virginity because i never lose

 **Gravity Hoe:**   What about that time with Kirishima?

 **hot cheeto puff:**   Wait what?

 **bakagou:**   THERE WAS NO TIME WITH KIRISHIMA

 **hot cheeto puff:** ????????????????

 **hot cheeto puff:**   I think I'd remember having sex with bakugou

 **bakagou:** i need a moment

 **Mimi:** Virginity is a social construct based upon shaming girls for not having one and shaming boys for having one. There is no way to win and I personally don't think it matters if I am a virgin or not.

 **Headphones:**   momos a virgin she told me

 **Mimi:** Fuck you too

 **Pikachu:** HWAT

 **tape:** HOLY SHIT

 **Covfefe:**   GUYS MOMO SWORE

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   WHAT

 **Gravity Hoe:**   I've lost all hope in humanity

 **Katy Perry:** Doesn't she swear all the time?

 **Covfefe:**   NO?? THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IVE EVER SEEN HER SWEAR

 **sinnamon roll:**   ohh wait you guys havent seen her trying to do training

 **Katy Perry:** Ah, yes. She swears all the time when we're training.

 **EdgeLord:** I can vouch for that.

 **Mimi:**   I guess my secret is blown. All of your foul mouths have infected mine.

 **Pikachu:**   IM SO SORRY MOMO SHOULD I KISS IT BETTER

 **Mimi:** But...we're both gay?

 **Pikachu:** Shit u right

 **tape:** i could kiss it better

 **Mimi:**   Sadly, I'm also homoromantic.

 **tape:**   damnit

 **Headphones:**   ill kiss it better

 **Mimi:**   I can settle for that.

 **bakagou:**   gays

 **Covfefe:** Wait wait hold up

 **Covfefe:** Sero?

 **tape:**   yea?

 **Covfefe:**   Ive always been very confused about your sexuality

 **tape:**   same

 **Pikachu:**   Hes dating me, offered to kiss yaomomo, slept with tetsutetsu, no one knows

 **hot cheeto puff:**   He did WHAT TO MY BRO??

 **tape:**   MINA CODE STEEL

 **ALIEN QUEEN:** ON IT

 **bakagou:**   code steel?

 **tape:**   not important

 **bakagou:**   if you say so

 **Covfefe:** Anyway..

 **Covfefe:**   Sero are you straight or gay or bi or what?

 **tape:**   im definitely what

 **sinnamon roll:**   same

 **Frop:**   its ridiculous to me how many gays there are in this class

 **Pikachu:**   Maybe its because people who dont fit within the social norm want to prove theyre more than what society thinks they are

 **Pikachu:**   Hell, I decided to become a hero to prove than being trans doesnt define me

 **hot cheeto puff:**   Thats so deep

 **Tails:**   I wanna be a hero to prove that autism doesn't define me,,

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   SLIDES IN

 **ALIEN QUEEN:**   I wanna be a hero to prove that ADHD doesn't define me!!

 **tape:**   agoraphobia doesnt define me

 **hot cheeto puff:**   Anxiety doesn't define me!

 **Gravity Hoe:** Ocd doesn't define me

 **bakagou:**   ...

 **bakagou:** bipolar doesnt define me

 **Katy Perry:**   I'm just lactose intolerant, how do I prove that doesn't define me.

 **bakagou:** YOU FUCKING BASTARD WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT HERE

 **Katy Perry:**   Sorry.

 **bakagou:**   YOU SHOULD BE  


_11:32PM_

**hot cheeto puff:**   IM TOO HOT

 **hot cheeto puff:**   :D

 **bakagou:**   no

 **hot cheeto puff:**   :D

 **bakagou:**   i said no

 **hot cheeto puff:**   ;D

 **bakagou:** sigh

 **bakagou:**   hot damn

 **hot cheeto puff:**   CALL THE POLICE AND FIREMAN

 **Pikachu:**   I wish I had a boyfriend like that

 **bakagou:**   HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND

 **hot cheeto puff:**   Yet

 **bakagou:** what

 **hot cheeto puff:**   ;)

 **tape:**   did i just hear bakugou fall out of bed

 **Pikachu:** Probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt find a place for the girls chat so neXT CHAPTER I PROMISE


End file.
